The invention relates to the packaging of mufflers and exhaust components for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to an exhaust aftertreatment filter, including catalytic devices, that need to be fit into a limited space.
The invention arose during development efforts directed toward minimizing the space required for an exhaust aftertreatment filter, and maximizing the usable area of a filter or catalytic element. The invention also arose during development efforts attempting to accommodate different types of exhaust system configurations without necessitating a complete redesign of the exhaust aftertreatment filter housing. The present invention meets these and other needs in a particularly simple and effective manner.